fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Tyler Navarro
Tyler Navarro is the Dino Charge Red Ranger of the Dino Charge Rangers. He is also referred to as Red Ranger and, in roll calls, as Tyrannosaurus Rex Power Ranger Red. Tyler is an 18-year-old man who is on a mission to find his missing father, and he holds Fury solely responsible for his disappearance, and also using the body of the unknown host he held, whom Tyler first thought and believed that Fury held his father's body as a host. While on this quest, he finds the Red Energem and bonds with the T-Rex Zord. Character History A long time ago, Tyler lost his father in one expedition to a cave. What was left from his father was a notebook that his father used to write with a strange sketching of a warrior. A bracelet was also left too. Tyler initially came to Amber Beach to investigate his father's disappearance ten years ago, first by gathering information at the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum, then later by heading out to a cave similar to one his father investigated. Once there he found strange crystal among a T-Rex fossil. He was also chased after by a cloaked figure, whom he was able to evade. Later, he saw the same cloaked figure attack a girl for a crate. The girl, Shelby, had no idea what was in the crate as well but both went to great lengths to make sure the cloaked figure couldn't take it. The figure reveals himself to be the monster Iceage and finally freezes both Shelby and Tyler in place. They are saved when they come into contact with crystals, revealed by Iceage to be Energems. The Energems free them of the frozen prisons, the surge of energy providing them with fossilized weapons. When Tyler figures out that the Energems go in the weapons, they fire and transform both Tyler and Shelby into Rangers. While on their way back to the Museum, they found Riley Griffin, whose scooter broke in the middle of the journey and offered him a ride. They even save a man from his car via their Energems' powers followed by the discovery of an underground lab below the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum which led them to become Power Rangers, as their Energems corresponded with their bravery. Tyler and his friends soon become Power Rangers to stop Iceage and his Vivix while his T-Rex Zord eliminates two Vivizords. As the Red Ranger, Tyler and his T-Rex attacked in unison to eliminate Iceage. After their confrontation with Iceage, Tyler works in the Museum, and as a cook in the Dino Bite Cafe, as a cover for his identity of the Red Ranger. At the same time, he was told that the mysterious warrior in his father's notebook is none other than Fury, thus trying to find out what relation he may had with his father. Tyler receives a letter and met with Rusty, a man who knew and was on the same expedition as his father before his disappearance. Personality Tyler is curious, energetic, charming and gregarious; a free-spirit who fully embraces the idea that life is an adventure. While childlike at times, Tyler has the ability to switch on his serious side and his role as the leader is unquestionable. http://www.jefusion.com/2014/04/power-rangers-dino-charge-character-info_5.html Casting Call from Rangercrew/JEFusionHe appears to have some sort of connection with Fury since he had something to do with his father's disappearance, in which Tyler recognized him from the book he held, showing an image drawing of the monster from his father before he disappeared, thus when he find out that Fury was indeed responsible for his father's disappearance, Tyler shows a bit of negative side, such as obsessing over revenge against Fury for what he did to his father, until he witness that Fury has been controlling some unknown host he held, thus dropped his desire for vengeance towards him and instead saving the host who's been controlled by Fury, whom Tyler later was first thought and believe the host Fury held was his father. Tyler has a crush on Shelby and finally manages to tell her how he feels in Silver Secret. Levels Rex Gamer Level 1 is Rex's default super deformed form, activated by inserting the T-Rex Dino Charger into the Dino Charge Morpher. Appearances: UTP Episodes 1-3, 9 - Level 2= Rex Gamer Level 2 Rex Gamer Level 2 is Rex's primary form, activated by inserting the T-Rex Dino Charger and pushing the button on the Dino Charge Morpher. Compared to Graphite's Level 2 form, Rex's Level 2 form sports more strength, however it lacks jump height and running speed compared to him. This form has two finishers: Kimewaza Slot Holder finisher: *Rex Critical Strike: Rex sends a Bite Rex Attack. Morpher finisher: Rex Critical Finish *Blaster: Rex shoots the enemy. *Sword: Rex slices the enemy through the stomach. Appearances: UTP Episodes 1-3, 9 - Steel= - Steel X= Armor X was developed by Kendall as an enhancement to the Dino Charge Rangers' ranger forms to add weaponry and enhance movement. It originally only worked with the Black Energem as using it with any other charger or Energem would've caused an explosive blowback. It was later modified so that the Red Ranger could use Armor X. Appearances: UTP 3, 9 }} }} Category:Unleash The Power